The Call
by 25Lee505
Summary: Bella always dreamed of that one boy. the one that was out of her reach. What happens when he makes that life changing call. Will Bella accept or will she turn it away? One-shot first fanfic please be kind.


Bella sat on her bed trying to concentrate on her book but instead found her mind drifting off to other things.  
 _More like to another someone_. Her mind corrected. All Bella could seem to think about was a certain boy. A boy with tousled soft feathery blonde hair that wasn't too long or too short. A boy with crystal blue eyes that make you feel like if you're drowning in a bottomless ocean when you stare into them. A boy with luscious full lips that look like they would be as soft as the clouds. A boy with the body of a god. A perfect Adonis. A boy who was not her boyfriend. A boy who she has loved since she turned 13. A boy who was turning into a gorgeous sexy man. But above all a boy who is her brother's best friend.  
Bella sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and set her book down. _Might as well check on mom and see what's for dinner._ As Bella got up she couldn't get him out of her mind. He drew her in like if he was playing pans flute. Shaking her head Bella began to leave her room when her phone rang. _Great after a week without a word now Edward decides to call_! She grumbled thinking about her handsome egotistical cheating boyfriend of 3 years. Even though she wasn't in love with him she spent many years with him and knew he cheated because she wouldn't take that step with him. Yet she couldn't find it in her to end things. _Maybe college will change my mind_. She thought.  
Her heart picked up a pace as she saw his name on her screen . _Jasper!  
_ _ **Calm down Bella maybe Emmett's phone died again or he lost it jasper is his best friend after all.**_  
Taking a deep breath Bella answered it "hello?"  
"Bella?" a soft husky voice asked.  
Bella's breath caught "speaking. What can I do for you Jasper?"  
"Look Bella I gotta tell ya something but I don't wanna lose ya friendship." He said in a barely audible voice.  
Her whole body froze up. Could he possibly know how she felt? If he did is he gonna tell her that she's like a younger sister to him?  
she shook herself out of it and squared her shoulders. It didn't matter what he had to say he was leaving for college tomorrow and she was leaving the following year.  
"Jasper don't worry whatever you have to say you can say it. It could be just a onetime conversation and we never have to speak of it again." She tried to sound cheerful and sunny like it didn't bother her, but in her heart I felt like she would regret those words.  
"OK Bella just don't freak out OK? Do you remember that summer we had spent together? The last one before I had to move to Texas to help my ma n pa?"  
Of course she remembered that summer. She was 13 that was the summer she fell in love with him.  
"Of course Jasper. That was the summer Emmett decided to go to football camp. You had kept me company since I was lonely. Then you had to move because your grandpa needed surgery. Why do you ask?"  
"Because Bella ….. That was the summer that…. I fell in love with you. You were so gorgeous. I know you were 13 and I was 14 but it felt so right with you there. I gotta ask tho. Did you think of me?" he asked.  
Bella held her breath. She knew what he was asking but could she open that box?  
 _Why the hell not Bella just get it all out.  
_ "Jasper I thought about you every day."  
"Did you miss me?"  
"I missed you till the day you returned."  
"Bella do you think if we were to give us a try and see where this would go would you?"  
She held her breath. Her heart was beating erratically. Could she take that chance?  
Then one thought stopped her cold.  
 _Edward_.  
How could she do that to him? Bella knows he is a cheater but she can't stoop that low.  
"Jasper we can't. There's Edward, and you cant forget alice. It wouldn't be fair to them. Mostly to her. I know Edward isn't the greatest guy but I cant do that. I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that I did this to him. It's not right and what kind of girl would that make me. What about Alice. She loves you. Could you really hurt her like that? It would be a cruel thing to do to her. If there ever was a time where I not with Edward and you weren't with Alice, I would gladly take that chance. Until then I'm sorry but I cant."  
Bella's heart was breaking. She was giving up her dream the one she had for years.  
The line was quiet. She thought Jasper hung up but she heard a deep sigh then he said the words that would always haunt her.  
The words that she had longed to hear.  
"I understand Bella. And you're right this wouldn't be fair to Edward. Alice knew how I felt. She broke up with me last month. She said it would be best since she's going to Italy to some designer college. She told me to ring you and to let you know how I felt. I guess I just had to know. I love you Bella and I feel that I always will. Hopefully the time would come where we could be together. Until then I guess all we could do is dream. Dream of a live that could've been. Bye Bella. I'm leaving for college tomorrow. I wish you luck. And I will see you around. Don't ever forget that I love you and if the chance comes where you're not with Edward call me I will always wait for you."  
"Goodbye Jasper. I love you too."  
The line then disconnected.  
Bella sat on her bed and cried.  
She cried for the chance that she lost.  
cried for the hurt she heard in Jasper's voice.  
Bella also cried for her broken heart because she knew deep down in her soul that Edward would never let her go.


End file.
